Partner Promises
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Star never knew why she was so nervous around Serra. And Yin never understood why March was so aloof. [RWBY children OCs. More information inside. Don't like, don't read please].
1. Stardust

**I have succumbed to the RWBY babies aka rwbabies. They are all Original Characters made by friends on tumblr based on the headcanon marriages between characters. I don't expect much traffic on this fic. It's merely here for my friends and anyone who's interested in this AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Credit for the OCs and AU go to amipiai, funblade, weissrabbit, xuunies, and m-azing. More information on them can be found on these peoples' tumblrs.**

**For all the pictures and comics this fic is based off of, you can visit my blog hanasaku-shijin,tumblr,com/tagged/star_wukong or /tagged/serra_rose_schnee to see all the artists' amazing things.**

**A/N: To start out, Star is about 5, making Serra 6. The ages vary as the story progresses. **

* * *

Partner Promises

Chapter 1. Stardust

Star couldn't wait.

Today was the day she would finally be able to meet her cousins.

Well, they weren't really her cousins, but her parents and the Rose-Schnee women were close enough companions for them to interact as family.

She'd heard a lot about Serra and Theo from March and Julius; her siblings had already met them many times when their mother usually brought them to play with the other children, even Yin and Drake. But Star always made sure to stay home or with her father. She had her reasons.

However, now it was her turn to finally meet Theo and Serra formally.

Presently, the young girl walked beside Sun, clutching excitedly to his hand. She had to admit she was a bit nervous. What if Serra and Theo were mean to her? What if they treated her like a baby? Or worst of all, what if they didn't like her?

Her father must have noticed the slight lag in her gait because he looked down at her curiously. "Hey, Twinkle-Twinkle. What's the matter?"

She looked up at him with wide, blue eyes.

"What if... they don't like me?" She whimpered.

Sun's eyes widened before he burst into laughter. "Aw c'mere you!" He scooped her up and she squealed with delight, hugging his neck as he perched her on his arm. "You're just like your mother. You worry too much! How could they /not/ love a cutie pie like you? If Aunty Weiss and me can get along, then you three can, too." He grinned and kissed her forehead, earning a giggle from her when his beard tickled her skin. "Trust me hun, you'll be best friends in no time."

He set her down again and they continued to walk. Star extended her tail and entwined it with his.

When they finally reached the Rose-Schnee residence, Sun brought his daughter directly to the front door and knocked once. He was barely halfway through his second knock when a click sounded, and the door opened in a swirl of red rose petals to reveal a woman much taller than Star, but just at her father's shoulder.

"Heya, Red!" Sun greeted.

"Hey yourself!" Ruby replied.

Star had met Ruby and Weiss before at family gatherings, so she wasn't fazed by the fact that the huntress had an artificial eye. It was a pretty silver color just like the real one, and it had the same, kind shimmer. "How's my little princess?" Ruby cooed, kneeling down and opening her arms.

Star jumped into her embrace, her tail curling happily. "Hi, Aunty Ruby!"

"So you're finally brave enough to meet Serra and Theo?" Ruby asked.

At the family meetings between the Rose-Schnee, Belladonna-Xiao Long, Wukong, Valkyrie, and Arkos families, all of the other children had already been acquainted. But Star would always hide behind her father. She'd easily interact with Yin, Drake, Daniel, Mira, Alicia, Leda and Thalia, and even the younger kids Phoebe and Rhea. But she always avoided Serra and Theo for some reason.

Velvet had been concerned at first and voiced her worries to Sun, and he'd replied with, "I'll handle it."

And so here he was, setting up a private meeting for his youngest daughter to meet up with the brother and sister born of two of Vales strongest and wealthiest women.

When Ruby asked Star if she was ready to meet them, the little girl seemed to finally realize what was about to happen. She nodded shyly before taking her father's hand again. Sun glanced to Ruby and shrugged at her. "She's usually so hyperactive and talkative, always dancing around and jumping. I dunno why she's so shy about your kids."

"Well, let's just see how things go. Come on, Weiss and the kids are out back." Ruby coaxed them into the house, leading them to the kitchen and out through the back door.

All the while, Star played with the ends of her skirt and the ribbons on her shirt, not knowing where to direct her attention. She was led outside again, onto a porch and then down a few steps into the grass. A woman with white hair down to her shoulders sat beneath a tree, reading a book. She looked up and removed her glasses when she realized her company had arrived.

Weiss got to her feet and cleared her throat, calling out to her children. "Theo! Serra! Someone's here to meet you!" She then made her way over to Sun, eyeing him a bit sternly. "Even after all these years, you sill refuse to button your shirt?" She sighed. "Just make sure your son doesn't pick up that habit of yours."

"Aw, lighten up, Weiss." He chuckled.

"I'm just glad Velvet has a bit more sense when it comes to matters of fashion and decency." Weiss muttered. She then knelt down just as Ruby had done before, smiling at Star. "Hello, honey. It's been a while."

"Hello!" Star went to her and hugged her, kissing her cheek in greeting. Weiss fixed the yellow star hair clip in her bangs and kissed her forehead.

Then, two pairs of footsteps could be heard approaching over the grass. Star quickly retreated to hide behind her father, clinging to his hand as her tail twitched nervously.

Theo was the first to greet her. He always went out of his way to say hello to her even at the family gatherings, so Star was not unfamiliar with him. His silver hair and kind eyes of a matching color were amiable as he peeked around Sun to find her gaze.

"Hi there!" He said. "Remember me?"

"Yeah!" Star nodded with a smile.

Sun shared glances with Weiss and Ruby, and it was clear he was surprised at her reaction, considering she'd been so nervous until now.

They soon found out Theo wasn't the problem.

The boy stepped to the side to let his sister get a glimpse of Star.

The Faunus girl instantly hid behind her father when she saw Serra. The older girl by one year had just opened her mouth to greet her, but her smile vanished immediately when she saw Star's reaction.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Serra frowned. She looked to Theo for an answer but he gave her a puzzled look. Her mothers seemed just as confused.

Sun tried to gently pry Star off his arm. "Hey, hey. Go say hello!" He said, patting her back. "How come you can say hi to all the other kids, but not Serra?"

"I-I don't bite!" Serra promised. She reached out to take both of Stars hands, squeezing them a little. "See?"

It was then Star finally looked up at the girl before her.

Star always liked to say that her own hair was like milk-chocolate, and if that was the case, Serra's was dark-chocolate with a mix of strawberries. She wore it in twin-tails that dangled down to her shoulders, and her clothes were very similar to Star's. Her eyes were a pretty blue, a bit darker than Weiss's, but just as clear and inviting.

Star herself wasn't sure why she was so nervous about Serra. There was just something about her that made her fidget, made her want to hide somewhere.

Even now, her fingers wiggled uncomfortably in Serra's hands. Noticing this, the older girl loosened her grip, slowly letting her go. "Ah... okay. I guess I'm a bit scary, huh?" She took a step back.

Why did Star talk to her mothers and not her? Why did she smile at Theo and not her? Was it because she hadn't gone out of her way to say hello to her in the past? Serra always thought it would be best to leave her alone if she was so shy, but...

What had she done wrong? Or perhaps it was something she _hadn't_ done? Serra didn't know.

She sighed and looked hopelessly up at her mothers. Ruby and Weiss glanced to Sun briefly before the three of them silently decided to give it one more try.

"Come on, Twinkle-Twinkle." Sun urged her, wrapping his tail around her shoulders and nudging her a step forward. "Just say hi! You can do it."

"One more try, Serra." Weiss said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it!" Ruby added.

None of them wanted Serra getting depressed over the ordeal. She looked to her brother and he nodded in encouragement.

So she tried again, seeking out the other girl's azure eyes that were almost exactly the color of her own. "Star? I've always thought you had a very pretty name." She said in a softer voice. "Do you... know my name?"

Star looked up when she heard her name spoken by a new voice. Her tail flicked again, and her eyes widened a little.

"Y-Yeah!" She squeaked. "You're... Serra."

"That's right!" Serra's face broke out into a smile instantly. She took the girl's right hand and turned her palm up. She traced her index finger over the smooth skin in five lines, crisscrossing them into the shape of a Star. "I'm Serra, and you're Star!"

When she had finished, Star lifted her hand up as if she could see the shape Serra had just drawn there. To the rest of the world, it was invisible, but to her it was vivid, lively-

-magical.

It was as though Star underwent a transformation in that moment; her expression brightened, tail swishing, eyes shimmering as she beamed a smile. She threw her arms around Serra with a delighted laugh, and Serra returned the hug.

Theo chuckled softly as he looked on, and their parents did the same, relieved, thankful, and hardly aware of what would lie ahead.

From then on, the two young girls were nearly inseparable. Even though there was some distance between their families' houses, they would constantly beg their parents to let them meet up in the park that marked the halfway point between the streets.

Star still wasn't sure why she had been so nervous of Serra in the beginning. She wouldn't find out for a while yet.

Serra was simply glad the younger girl had finally started conversing with her, and did so now of her own volition. She would even go so far as to say she was Star's favorite person now.

Hardly a day went by of them meeting when Serra wasn't jolted by an excited cry of her name, followed instantly by a forceful plow into her back as Star clung to her, tail curling enthusiastically.

On some occasions, the greeting hug was more passionate than others; the day Serra was given her new pink cape by her mothers, she was nearly knocked off her feet in the middle of the park.

"Seeeerrrraaaa!" Star jumped up and leaped onto her back. "You got a new cape! Wow, wow, it looks so cute!"

"Star!" She coughed. "I'm-! Not your personal tree, you know!" It'd taken a least eight spins on Serra's part until Star was dizzy enough to dislodge herself, giggling.

The day Sun bought Star her favorite pair of sneakers, Serra was knocked off her feet completely.

"SEEERRRRAAAA!" Star threw herself onto the older girl's back and bowled her over flat onto her face with an "Oomf!"

"Star! I'm not your personal tree! And even if I was, I'd have to call timber! What-"

"Serraaaaa!" She squealed, nuzzling her face into the back of Serra's neck, their different shades of brunette hair mixing like milky coffee. "Daddy bought me these suuuper cool shoes they're suuuper cool! Look, look!"

Grunting with effort, Serra rolled herself over onto her side and Star let her go, jumping to her feet to show off the pink sneakers with yellow wings on the sides. "Aren't they the coolest?! I'm like a magical girl!" She gave an experimental spin, waving her arms out and imagining pink and purple patterns swirling from her fingertips. "In the name of truth and justice, I, Star Wukong, will-!"

"Help me up?" Serra suggested meaningfully. Star halted in her pose before chuckling, offering her hand down to her friend. "Sorry, sorry. I was just so excited!" She pulled Serra to her feet and helped dust her outfit off.

"I can tell." Serra sighed, readjusting her twin-tails a bit. Star plucked a leaf from atop her head before meeting her eyes, still bouncing, tail curling in that way it did whenever she was happy.

"Soooo...? Whaddaya think?" She spun again, skirt fluttering as she tried to show off her new shoes.

"They look great on you." Serra agreed. "But don't just go spinning around like that." She stepped forward and smoothed out Star's skirt.

"Geez, you sound like Aunty Weiss." Star sighed. "But you really think they look cool?"

Serra rolled her eyes playfully. She reached for Star's hand and traced a familiar shape in her palm. "Yes. They're very cool and super awesome."

Hearing her say that was the icing to her cake, and Star couldn't contain her joy. Grabbing Serra's hands, she spun them around in circles. Serra stumbled a bit at first, but soon followed along, her laughter joining Star's and filling the air.

The two girls ended up going to school together along with their siblings for a time.

Though the older children were a few years ahead of them, Serra and Star were only one grade apart. Their school days were enjoyable, full of laughter as they walked to and from school every day, nervous whispering as Star met Serra in the hallways before a quiz, and dramatic groaning about studying for exams which quickly turned to eagerness when Serra offered to help her.

Presently, it was the year when March, Julius, and Theo were already graduates from the elementary school, leaving the two youngest siblings alone together without them.

Serra was eleven and Star ten years old. The day was just a normal one like any other, and the two of them were in the cafeteria for lunch. They sat at a table that consisted mostly of Faunus children, chatting and laughing together.

When Serra accidentally kicked the table and her glass of milk nearly spilled, Star's tail shot out to save them from a mess and stained uniforms.

"Thanks." Serra smiled.

"No prob!" Came the beaming reply.

But before Serra could turn back to converse with her friends, she noticed the glares of the children sitting across the room from them. They were all humans, and all awful, discriminatory ones at that.

A few of the girls had tried to persuade Serra to sit with them multiple times, declaring that the Faunus children would "give her fleas" or "make her smell like wet fur".

But Serra refused every time, always trying to be polite with just a bit of her mother Weiss's deadly subtle implications in her tone. Ever since Theo and the others had graduated, she found the other kids had been more focused on her, as if they were making sides and wanted Serra on theirs.

Even now, they snickered and glared at her and the children seated around her with ears and tails. Serra's shoulders stiffened and she glared back just as icily, silently warning them to mind their own business.

Star noticed how she fell silent to the furrow in her brow and popped her face into Serra's vision. "What's the matter?"

Serra swept her gaze around the human children one more time in warning before directing her attention back to her friend.

"It's nothing." She smiled.

But after school that day, she found it would turn into something.

Star was staying behind with one of her teachers for a quick explanation on some math work. Serra stood outside the school building, leaning back against the brick wall as she looked up at the sky, finding images in the clouds as she waited.

But when she heard footsteps approaching, she immediately knew they weren't Star's. They were too slow, too many, and too threatening.

"Oh, hey look!" A boy's voice called out. "It's the monkey-lover!"

"And it's not just monkeys!" A girl added. "She likes anything with fur."

"Don't get too close or you'll catch her fleas." Another warned.

Serra sighed to herself and looked up. There were six of them, all standing about ten feet away to maintain distance. Normally, she would've countered all of their remarks or just ignored them.

However, she discovered their hands held certain things she could not ignore.

But Serra didn't run away, even when they started hurling the pebbles at her. She stood her ground, head up, shoulders back, hands balled into defiant fists. Rocks scored all over her body, most stopping at the fabrics of her uniform, but some left small red marks on her skin.

"Say whatever you want!" She snarled. "Faunus are people, too!"

"Yeah, right! They're just animals!"

Another blow on her cheek sent her stumbling back, but she recovered and faced them head-on. Fury and frustration blazed in her eyes, but she didn't act. Her mothers had always told her never to use violence against other children unless she absolutely had to for self-defense. But Serra could handle this without physical retaliation.

The other children kept laughing, tossing rocks, saying such horrible things that Serra was glad there was no one else around.

However, when a particularly large pebble hit her forehead and blood started to flow down the bridge of her nose and over her eye, the children fled. Serra stood tall until they had gone, eyes stern and vengeful.

Then, she lost herself to the quivering of her lower lip and began to sob softly at the things they had said; the pain in her face as well as in her heart. She lifted her hand up, but before her fingers could make contact with the wound, the footsteps she had been waiting for sounded.

Serra didn't have enough time to try to run or hide before Star was upon her.

"Seeerrrraaaa! I'm done! I'm-!" The Faunus girl skidded to a halt before she could hug her friend. She saw the blood and panicked instantly. "S-Serra...?" Her smile vanished and her eyes wavered. "Serra!" Star threw her arms around her and wailed her name. The older girl's heart was pounding harshly and she could feel it thrumming in her chest. "Serra? Serra? Serra!" All she said was her name, and yet she was asking so much: "what happened?" and "are you okay?" and "I'm so sorry, this happened because of me!"

Serra returned the hug with shaking arms and the two girls fell to their knees as they let the tears fall.

"It's okay..." Serra murmured. "I'm okay... I'm just glad it wasn't you they hurt..."

Star pulled back to look at her face. "No! It's my fault this happened! It's because you hang out with me!" She reached one hand up to brush Serra's bangs away, revealing the wound that still bled freely. "It's my fault..."

"No it's not!" Sensing her friend wanted to pull away and run from her in shame, Serra wrapped her arms tightly around Star. "This happened because I let it happen. I'll never regret it!" She was shouting now as tears spilled down her face. "I'll... I'll never regret being friends with you, Star!"

The Faunus girl started to cry harder when she heard those words, wailing aloud as she clung to her friend. A soft tail wrapped around Serra's waist, and it was steadying, supportive, protective.

Star tried to speak calmly then, but she was interrupted by too many sniffles. "I...I-I'm sorry, Serra..." She wailed.

"Don't be." Serra soothed her. "You did nothing wrong. I _wanted_ to do this, Star. I want to protect you."

Star tensed a little; she was tired of being protected. She wanted to be more confident about these things. But right now, all she could do was cry into Serra's shoulder.

A few moments later found the teachers rushing to the scene, helping the girls up and calling for medical assistance as they were led to the infirmary. It only took about fifteen minutes for their parents to arrive, still dressed in their work attire.

Weiss stood beside her daughter and held her hand as the medical personnel hovered over her, dabbing the wound and cleaning it with disinfectant. Serra occasionally flinched and squeezed harder when a sting of pain ran through her, but she never cried out or complained.

Weiss's other hand held to Ruby, and her wife held their son in place; Theo had been coming home from school when he'd received Ruby's message about what was going on. He kept muttering in time with his younger mother about how he wanted to know who the children responsible for this were, how he'd like to hold them upside down by their ankles until they apologized.

Ruby was seething that they'd hurt her daughter, and she could tell Weiss was, too; she was just better at hiding it. But her wife's jaw was set in a firm line, her eyes blazing with silent, icy wrath, shoulders tense.

Serra fidgeted a bit as her parents continued to talk to the school staff about identifying the other children and proper punishment.

On her other side, Star sat on the bed and clung to her arm. Like Theo, Julius and March had come directly from school, and were both presently growling under their breaths.

"Easy there, sport." Sun patted his son's shoulder. Likewise, Velvet was running her hands through March's blonde hair, smoothing over the ruffled fur of her ears until she unclenched her fists.

All the while, Star never let go of Serra, even when the doctor had finished treating her. The wound would leave a scar, and both of her mothers visibly flinched at that.

But even days and weeks afterward, Serra never once complained about it or regretted it. "Because I love Star more than I resent them" she had told her family one night at dinner.

To hear such a phrase from such a young girl... Ruby and Weiss had both stood and went to embrace her gently, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. Theo sat across from her, his eyes shining with pride.

Serra would never regret her scar or her best friend.

Even when the bullying continued, neither of the girls would let it pass if they could help it.

In one instance, Star stumbled upon a group of human children picking on three Faunus, pulling their ears and stepping on their tails. She'd been alone - without Serra - and scared. But she had to do _something_.

So she'd rushed into the fray, shouting for the humans to stop as she tried to shield the other Faunus with her own body. "I-In the name of truth and justice, I, Star Wukong, won't allow your heinous actions to go unpunished!" She shouted.

They'd given her dumbfounded looks, snickered, and walked away laughing. But at least they'd stopped. The other Faunus children thanked her profusely and she showed them her best smile.

It was then she realized she could stand up for herself, too. That she wanted to protect others - protect _Serra_ \- just as Serra always did for her.

When her friend had found her soon afterward, Serra ran to her, noticing the kink in her tail where one of the human children had stepped on it. "Star, what happened?" Her eyebrows furrowed in concern instantly, her eyes torn between showing panic and fury. "Was it those kids again? I'll tell the teachers. I'll-"

"No..." Star said softly. "Now it's my turn..." Serra looked up at her curiously, and their blue gazes locked. Star took a deep breath and smiled. "In the name of truth and justice, from now on I, Star Wukong, am going to protect you, Serra. I'll always be by your side for the rest of eternity and no one came come between us."

She leaned forward and kissed Serra's cheek, realizing she had never done so before to Serra at the family gatherings.

Serra was silent for a minute before she embraced Star again, tears of relief already flowing. "We'll protect each other." She whispered. "Because we're gonna be partners."

She felt Star's arms squeeze her tighter.

"Yeah!" She agreed. "Partners!"

Serra found the girl's hand and traced a criss-crossed figure over her palm. Star giggled and kissed her scar.

By then, the tears had stopped and light laughter surrounded them.

* * *

The two girls continued to meet as they always had, in the park, walking to school, and then back home together.

Even three years after she'd received her scar, Serra never once complained about it. Her bangs grew out a little longer and covered it so most people never even knew it was there. But Star always made it a point to remind Serra how grateful she was for standing up for the Faunus. She often kissed the scar, usually followed by a brief hug. Though Serra's reaction was always to be flustered, she decided it was okay since she could hide her expression as she hugged Star until she had calmed down again.

However, just as frequent as the kisses were the playful pokes, and Serra had to be on her guard for whichever she was in for that day.

During this year, another important thing happened for Serra.

She had been at the Wukong's house to help study with Star and teach her math, but once they had finished, the deal was they could go play outside.

Star liked to practice her magical girl poses, and needed Serra to help pose with her. Despite how many times Star had stepped on her friend's cape, and Serra had stepped on her friend's tail, they always ended up enjoying themselves.

That day, Star mentioned how she had lost her white ribbon and couldn't do magical girl poses without it. Instead, she had been dangling upside down from a tree branch by her tail, trying to do pull-ups.

Serra trudged over to her with sigh. "Star, get down from there!"

"Ehhh? But it's really nice up here..." She whined. "You should join me!"

"You're going to fall and die young!" Serra snapped.

Star grinned cheekily in response. "You'll catch me when that happens, right?"

"Can we not talk about this now-"

A foreboding crack.

"Oh, Dust- Waaaaaah!" Star cried out as she fell, the ground rushing up at her dizzyingly. Serra reached up quickly to catch her, making sure Star was safely in her arms before she was knocked down onto her back with the younger girl on top of her. "Ahh... huh?"

Star was seeing the shapes of her namesake for a second until she creaked open her eyes, realizing her landing had been soft. She opened her eyes to find herself looking at the pink cape over Serra's shoulder, her dark-chocolatey hair tickling her nose. "S-Serra!" She squeaked in apology.

The older girl groaned as she pushed herself up on her elbows, Star refusing to get off of her. "I told you you'd fall, you idiot." She sighed.

Star wasn't guilty about it for long, though. She leaned down and kissed Serra's cheek.

"I was right about you catching me, though!"

Serra's face was still red from the kiss, her heart pounding faster. "Never again..." She muttered, burying her chin and face down into the front of her cape.

Star giggled and nuzzled into the girl's shoulder. "Thanks for catching me, partner!"

"...We aren't partners yet." Serra grumbled. "N-Now get off of me!" She huffed, rolling the Faunus girl over.

"Right!" Star jumped to her feet and offered her hand down. Chin still buried in her cape, Serra avoided eye contact as she accepted. Star chuckled and dusted her off.

Just before Serra headed home that day, she was in the bathroom, washing her hands clean of grass stains when she noticed a string of white on the sink. She'd never seen March wear anything like it, and she doubted it belonged to Julius or one of their parents.

"Isn't this Star's ribbon...?" She wondered to herself. Slowly, she brought it to her chest in front of the mirror, tying it experimentally onto the front of her cape.

"Mm. It looks good on you!"

Serra was about to voice her thanks to the compliment. Until she realized who it was.

"Star!" She shrieked, jumping back as her heart went to her throat.

"What a reaction..." The Faunus mused.

"Ah, you're searching for this right? S-Sorry I got a bit carried away and-"

"No, don't be!" Star waved her hand dismissively. Serra stopped stammering, feeling just how warm her face had become now and ducking her chin again. Star reached to the ribbon at her cape and tightened the bow. "It looks good on you! You keep it!" She said. "I have extra anyway. And now we'll match!"

"M-Match..." Serra sunk her face deeper into her cape. She really liked that idea, the idea of sharing something with Star that no one else could.

"Yeah!" Star showed her toothy grin. "We're partners after all!"

Serra felt a pang go through her chest every time that word was spoken. They weren't partners yet, not officially anyway; Serra was one year older and wouldn't graduate with Star, so they wouldn't be in the same grade together when they finally reached Beacon in several years' time, meaning they could never be partners. She feared they would only ever be partners during their free time together, but never like they wanted to be.

Suddenly weighed down by such thoughts, Serra's shoulders slumped. She wanted to think about something else.

"You... had extra ribbons all this time..." She muttered, remembering Star had been searching for one.

"Ahaa yeah! Guess I do!" She laughed, taking Serra's hands in hers and squeezing them. "But you keep that one!" She traced a star in her friend's palm before closing the distance between them, hugging Serra tightly. "Keep it, Serra." She murmured.

Serra's hands found their way to her back. "Okay."

She let her chin rest on the smaller girl's shoulder for a moment, savoring the contact.

When Star pulled back, she then pointed her index finger to the ribbon on Serra's chest, lightly making an X shape over her collar. "It'll be like keeping me close to your heart!" She gave a smile then unlike any other, genuine and joyous. Serra wondered if the girl felt her heart skip a beat at that moment.

"Idiot." She pulled her in closer again, hiding her blush over Star's shoulder. "Of course you're always in my heart. And you always will be."

Star giggled delightedly and kissed the side of her cheek. Serra steeled herself and returned the gesture.

"And you'll always be in mine!"

When Serra finally returned home that day, she was sure her face was still red. She zipped past Weiss where she sat reading in the living room, rushing to her room and diving beneath her blankets to hide the pinkness in her cheeks.

"Serra?" Weiss was in her doorway a minute later. "If you're back, at least say you're home."

"I-I'm home!" Serra's muffled cry came from her pillow.

Weiss was no fool. She treaded quietly as she entered her daughter's bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Is there something you want to talk about?" She rested a hand on the top of Serra's exposed head, curling her fingers through her hair gently.

Slowly, the blankets rolled down and Serra looked up at her mother with uncertain blue eyes.

"Mama? I... want to ask you about something."

Serra had thought long and hard about her decision, longer and harder than any other fourteen-year-old had probably ever thought about something. She talked it over first with Weiss, then with Ruby, and even a little with Theo. They all told her she was needlessly worrying about the ordeal, told her she should do whatever she felt was right, whatever would make her happiest.

"But-!" She'd looked up to her mothers, conflicted. "Are you... sure it's okay for me to...?"

"Of course it is, darling." Weiss had kissed her forehead. "We all know you'll be much happier this way."

"Don't worry about it." Ruby had smiled. "We know you're one of the smartest kids in Vale. And if this is the choice you're making, there's no way it's a mistake."

Serra had thought on it some more and then more after that. Until finally she'd confirmed her decision and told the rest of her family when she was certain.

All they'd had for her were words of congratulations and encouragement.

She'd requested to be taken to Star the following day, and they all went along with her. Ruby, Weiss, Sun, and Velvet were aware of the situation, and all were welcoming it with open arms.

Once the Rose-Schnees had arrived, the Wukongs called out for Star.

"Hey, Twinkle-Twinkle!" Sun hollered. "Ya got some company!"

The rest of them stood in the doorway, waiting. A slight commotion was heard from inside the house.

"What's the matter with you?" March groaned.

"No! I wanna be alone!" Came Star's pouting voice.

"Ugh." March rolled her eyes as she made eye contact with her mother. "She's been complaining a lot recently about how Serra's gonna be moving on a year ahead of her. How she's gonna be-"

"Left all alone!" Star wailed.

"Come on!" Julius was urging his youngest sister. "Serra's here."

"Serra?" Star's mood brightened entirely and instantly as she turned to the front door. "Serraaaa!" She tore away from her siblings, shot between her parents, and jumped into her friend's arms. "What are you doing here?"

Ruby had reached out to support Serra, lest both girls tumble backward onto the ground. "Serra's got something to tell you." She declared happily.

The rest of them were silent a moment as Star pulled away, seeming to remember why she had been in a slump that morning in the first place.

"You're... You're gonna be moving up a year soon..." She sighed. "And then you'll graduate and move on to Beacon before me and we'll never be partners. I mean... w-we can still meet up at the park and stuff in our free time, but-"

"Idiot!" Serra bonked her forehead against Star's, sending her back a pace. "Stop crying and listen to me for a second!" She rubbed her sleeve over Star's cheek to dry her tears. Star sniffled, lower lip quivering as she waited for Serra to continue.

The older girl smiled. "I've talked it over, and thought about it for a long time." She said.

Then, her azure eyes met Star's, and it was like four small oceans fused together when their gazes locked, deep and wondrous. "I'm... going to be staying back a year in school. So we can be in the same grade together, and go to Beacon together."

For a moment, the world seemed to freeze.

No one spoke, though their parents and elder siblings were already smiling, knowing full-well what was to come.

Star was still staring wide-eyed at her best friend. "You're... You're gonna..." She shook her head to clear it, reaching up to pinch her cheek to make sure this was real.

Before Serra could blink again, Star was upon her, hugging and nuzzling and kissing her everywhere.

"Serra, Serra, Serrraaaaa!" Star squealed, peppering kisses all over her cheeks.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" Serra shrieked. Her heart rate leaped into overdrive as she tried to pry the girl off of her.

"Kissing you! We're gonna be partners so we gotta get used to kissing!" Star squealed. She kissed Serra's cheeks, her brow, her scar.

"Our parents are watching!" Serra cried. "And just what kind of partners are you even-" But she cut off when she felt Stars lips brush over her own lightly. Her heart definitely stopped then.

"Partners!" Star smooched her cheek again. "We're gonna be partners!"

By this time, their parents and siblings had snuck quietly away into the house to leave them alone.

Serra was frozen in place, not sure what to do as Star continued to smother her, laughing giddily all the while. "Partners! Partners! We're gonna be partners!" She kept repeating.

At last, Serra composed herself enough to return the energetic hug with a softer one. "Y...Yeah..." She mumbled. "P-Partners..."

Gathering every once of courage in her body, she leaned forward and kissed Star's cheek, holding to her tightly now. Star squealed again, locking her arms around Serra's waist and back. She lifted her into the air and spun her, leaving the older girl yelping in surprise.

Star landed on her back in the grass, not letting Serra away from her embrace as she rested on top of her. She was still laughing merrily, and there was even a tear rolling down one cheek. Serra smiled a little and brushed her cheek against Star's to dry it.

"Yeah..." She murmured again. "We're gonna be partners." When she finally realized just what that meant, she felt herself joining in with Star's laughter, lightly at first before it gained momentum.

Star kept kissing her forehead, and Serra returned a few of them as well, feeling a tail sweep around her back.

Star felt she realized why she used to be so nervous about Serra then. It was because they had always been fated to be together, and perhaps she just hadn't been sure how to go about interacting with such an important person.

At long last, the two girls sat up, facing one another.

"Partners!" Star was still whispering excitedly. She reached forward to adjust Serra's white ribbon. Serra did the same for hers, tightening the loop that sat in the same position on Star's collar.

She then took Star's hand, turned her palm up, and dusted her index finger over the skin in a familiar shape. Star took her hand and did the same for Serra.

Their eyes met again, and they leaned in to place matching kisses on the other girl's cheek before locking in another tight embrace.

Their joyful tears mixed with their elated laughter, tail curling and hearts beating fast.

"Partners." They whispered together.

And it was the promise of a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: I had originally planned to write for the Bumblebabies at some point as well, but they're still a bit too complicated for me right now. However, circumstances have led to a second chapter for Serra and Star!**

**Please review!**


	2. Promise

**Well, I had been intending to write Punana Punch, but those two are still a bit too complicated for me to grasp ^^;**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jen (jen-ii) who is doing an art/story trade with me for the piece she drew for my story Gold. She wanted more Blue Eyes White Ribbon so you can all thank her for this~**

**A/N: This takes place at their last year at Signal, so Serra is about 16 and Star about 15.**

**Disclaimer: Serra Rose Schnee belongs to Amipiai, and Star (and March) Wukong belong to Weissrabbit.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Promise

"Serra, Serra, Serra!"

"Star, wait- oomf-!" The older girl cut off with a grunt, her warning too late as her companion quite literally crashed into her from behind, clutching onto her back tightly. "Star! I keep telling you I'm not your personal tree!"

"But Serraaaaa!" the Faunus girl pouted over her shoulder. "It's Friday and classes are over! Aren't you excited?"

"Clearly not as much as you..." she mumbled. "But we _are_ technically still in school, so you should get off of me for now."

"Fiiiiiine..." With a bit of reluctance, Star released her partner.

It was one of their last months together at Signal, and then they'd be graduating and following in their older siblings' footsteps to reach Beacon.

After specifically staying back a year so she could be together with Star, Serra had learned a bit more the second time around in her lessons. She felt twice as confident now, particularly because she'd be graduating _with_ Star, and not ahead of her like initially planned. And when they got to Beacon, they could finally be partners...

Well, they already might as well have been, but Beacon would just make it official. So for now, they could just accept their partnership on a more personal, unofficial level.

As they walked down the hallway, Star kept happily reaching up to flip Serra's twin-tails one after the other. Her hair had used to be dark-chocolate brown like her mother Ruby's with a bit of red naturally mixed into it. But after a comment Star had made about how pretty that reddish color was, Serra had decided to change her entire hair color to that shade.

Star had been thrilled to say the least, and hadn't stopped playing with her hair every chance she got since that day. Serra didn't particularly mind.

The two girls went to their lockers as the students began to file out of class. It was raining today, and being the slightly more responsible of the pair, Serra had brought an umbrella from home. She grimaced as she looked out the window at the black clouds above, rain already starting to pour steadily down. Such weather would typically exhausted any normal person just from looking at it.

But not Star Wukong. She was bouncing – literally – around the hallway ahead of Serra, tail curling excitedly.

Even with her semblance that rarely required she have sustenance, Serra still got weary on such days. "It still amazes me how you can be so chipper on such crappy days," she said so her companion could hear her.

"I think it's just because it's Friday!" the shorter girl replied. "And~! Because tomorrow we're going out on a date!"

Serra halted in her tracks at the hefty word.

"We are not. We're just going to the park like always. So we can practice our battle stances and-"

"And magical girl poses!" Star finished, spinning around to face her. Serra sighed.

"Yes. Those too, I guess." She rolled her eyes but continued after her friend.

When they reached the exit of the school, Serra opened her umbrella and had to drag Star underneath by the collar of her school uniform. They made a dash for the Air Ship that would take them back home to Vale, making it there with only a minimal amount of rainwater clinging to the ends of their hair.

The ride home was only about ten minutes, and Serra hoped the storm would pass by then. But to her dismay, it had only seemed to worsen by the time they landed.

"Okay," she said determinedly. "Make sure you stay close to me and- hey!" She turned to look behind her and found only empty space.

Star had run on ahead onto the sidewalks of Vale, spinning around in the pouring rain openly, jumping directly into the biggest visible puddle. Serra slapped a palm to her face and heaved a sigh.

"C'moooon, Serra! The rain's pretty nice, actually!"

Serra opened her umbrella and headed over to her already-waterlogged friend.

"It's nice now, but it won't be nice tomorrow when you're stuck in bed with a cold and your parents won't allow you out of the house."

Star stuck her tongue out playfully at her partner before doubling back to grab Serra's hand and continue walking with her under the umbrella. She pressed into the taller girl's side and nuzzled her shoulder.

"That's not gonna happen!"

* * *

"I can't believe this happeeeened!" Star wailed.

She was presently curled up into a bundle of blankets on her bed, eyes and nose running as she recounted how unfair her life was to her older sister. "I was supposed to play with Serra today and- ah-ah-choo!"

"Ugh, gross!" March leapt back away from the bed just in time to avoid being covered with unappealing fluids. She grabbed another tissue from the box on her sister's bedside table, making a face as she wiped her nose for her. The older girl heaved a sigh. "Didn't Serra warn you this would happen? Don't we all _always_ warn you this will happen? Why do you think umbrellas were invented, doofus?"

"Waaah!"

"Alright, alright. Stop blubbering."

"Don't leave me alone todaaaay!" Star wailed.

"Sorry." March poked her forehead, earning an "uuu" sound from her sister. "But Mom and Dad have that meeting they need to go to, and Julius and I have our own plans respectively. _We're_ going to enjoy this lovely, sunny day that _you_ could've been spending in the park with Serra."

"...You're such a meanie..."

"I'm allowed to be, twerp. _I'm_ not the idiot who caught a cold the day before her date."

"Uwuuu..." Star whimpered, but didn't try to deny her sister's words. Not even the last one.

March rolled her eyes when she saw her sister's pitiable expression, blue eyes watering as she sniffed again, her cheeks puffed and hair frazzled. Maybe she should tell her now.

"But..." March sat down on her sister's pink comforters. "I guess I should tell you that you're not gonna be totally alone today."

Her younger sister lifted her head up hopefully.

"Really?"

"Dummy. Did you _really_ think we'd leave you here when you're sick? Mom was thinking about skipping the meeting to stay home with you, but we quickly found a better solution."

"You... you mean-?!"

"Serra's coming over."

"Kyaaaaaa!" Star bounced excitedly from where she sat. "Serra's coming over! Serra's co-ack!" She cut off sputtering when a small coughing fit interrupted her.

"Oy, calm down, ya dork!" March reached over and gave her a firm slap on the back.

"Uuuu..."

"Try not to keel over before she gets here, okay?" March instructed. She stood then, and ruffled Star's hair, kissing her forehead. "If you guys need anything or if something happens, make sure you give one of us a call, okay?"

"Riiiight!" Star dragged the word out and gave a salute, her tongue sticking out playfully. March bonked her on the head with her knuckles.

Velvet and Sun came into Star's room briefly to give her much the same speech, apologizing that they had to be away today for their meeting.

"We'll try to leave early if we can," Velvet fretted, kissing Star's forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever.

"She'll be fine, Hunny Bunny." Sun patted his wife's shoulder reassuringly. He bent down to kiss his daughter's head as well. "My Twinkle-Twinkle's tough, aren't cha?"

"Yeah!" Star made a triumphant fist before a petite sneeze ruined the effect. Velvet smiled hopelessly and kissed her again.

"Alright. We're going then. Julius already left, but March will stay here until Serra comes over."

"Okay!" Star waved as they headed out of her room.

She listened to the door as they left, and luckily didn't have to wait too much longer before she heard the sounds of someone else coming in.

"Hey, Serra!" March greeted her at the door. "Did you do something with your hair since the last time I saw you?"

"Hi. And maybe." Serra chuckled as she was let in, slipping off her shoes by the door. The traditional greeting between members of their families was a kiss on the cheek, and Serra strained up a little to do so for March. The Faunus girl gave her a quick peck on the cheek as well before leading her inside.

Normally, Serra would have worn her usual outfit today, if she and Star had been going to the park as planned. But now that they would be inside all day, she had opted to dress more casually, a simple skirt and blouse.

March was about to walk with her to Star's room, but an alert from her scroll told her she didn't have the time. "Oh crap, I gotta split! Yin'll never shut up if I keep her waiting. Call me if you guys need anything, okay?" She gave Serra a quick hug before sprinting toward the door and disappearing just as it shut.

Serra took a moment to appreciate the silence of the empty house now, because she knew it wouldn't last for long-

"Serraaaaa!"

Speak of the devil.

"Yes, I'm here."

She walked the last few steps to Star's room, not even bothering to knock before entering.

Unlike the first time she had come in here, Serra was now prepared for the bright splash of pink that met her eyes. The walls, ceiling and carpets were all a vibrant shade of strawberry ice cream color. Posters and figures decorated the walls and shelves, and a few stuffed animals adorned the bed.

The room was bright and cheerful, but its occupant seemed much less so.

Star sat propped up in bed still in her pajamas, purple pants and a shirt with yellow star decorations all over to match the clip in her hair. The second she saw Serra, she gave a toothy grin, though the older girl could see how tired she looked.

But when Star held her arms up to her, Serra couldn't resist.

"Hi," she greeted as she went over to the bed. "Didn't I tell you you'd get sick?"

"Yeah..." Star mumbled a bit guiltily. "But it's okay now because we still get to spend the day together anyway!"

"Dummy. It's not fine because _you're sick_."

"Right..."

Serra sighed. She was about to lean down into Star's arms and hug her, but the smaller girl instantly recoiled. "S-Sorry. I guess you don't wanna get sick too, huh?"

It hurt Serra to have Star pull away from her, but she realized it must have hurt Star even more to do so.

"You dummy. Come here." Serra stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her anyway. "I'm not gonna get sick. It's kind of hard to do that with my semblance, remember?"

She felt Star perk up in her arms.

"Oh, right!" With gusto, she crushed Serra's torso to her, nuzzling her face into her chest.

"T-That doesn't mean you can go kissing me whenever you feel like it, though!" Serra warned. Even if they _were_ alone in the house together, she still had her limits.

"I wooon't," Star promised. She let go of her partner, and Serra took a moment to get her breath back. Star was still beaming happily when another sneeze surprised her, and she quickly tucked into her elbow.

"Ahh, here." Serra pulled a tissue out of the box and held it up for her. She'd intended for Star to hold it herself, but the Faunus girl instead just blew into it while Serra held it. The older girl grimaced before discarding it into the waste bin.

"Thanks, partner!" Star smiled.

"Don't... mention it," Serra mumbled.

She had a task to perform today, and that was to get Star back to full health.

She crossed the room and took the cushioned pink chair from Star's desk, sliding it over to her bedside and taking a seat. Thinking back on what her mothers used to do for Theo whenever he had been sick, Serra began going down the list of things to cover. "Have you eaten yet today?"

"Yeah. Mom made sure I had fruit. I had two bananas and an apple!" Star declared proudly.

"Okay, that's good. You'll need the vitamins to get better," Serra nodded. "Does your throat hurt?"

"Mm, a little. But only when I cough a lot."

"Alright. Then do you have a fever?" Without really waiting for an answer, Serra leaned forward and brushed her bangs aside before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Star giggled and curled her tail delightedly. She felt a little warm to Serra, and the older girl pulled back wearing a small frown. "It's not that bad. But I don't want it to get any worse."

"I'm fine~!" Star sang. "Now that you're here with me, that is!"

Serra felt her own cheeks grow warm and she looked away.

Star sneezed again, and Serra quickly looked back to her in concern when Star pulled more of the thick blankets up to her chest.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?"

"A little..."

Serra frowned again. That wasn't suppose to be happening. If anything, Star should be feeling hot.

The older girl reached forward and brushed her sleeve over Star's forehead, clearing away some of the sweat that had beaded there. A shudder ran through the younger girl's body, and she bit her lip.

Serra stood again and wrapped her arms around Star once more, and her fears were confirmed. Star was shivering, her breath trembling as it left her body. Serra rubbed her hands up and down her back for a moment in an effort to keep her warm. "I'm gonna make you some hot soup, okay?" She pulled back and kissed Star's forehead.

Star gave a small smile and nodded.

Serra tucked the blankets in around her sides, promising to be as quick as possible before she slipped out of the room.

She was uneasy as she moved about the kitchen, locating some canned soup and turning on the stove. Star had caught colds before, but for some reason this was unsettling Serra more than usual. She didn't like the feeling of knowing her partner was sick; it was an enemy Serra couldn't fend off with weapons or words.

She didn't think she'd ever be able to forget the awful feeling of Star shaking uncontrollably in her arms just now.

Serra shook herself, wanting to clear her mind about that instance, instead turning her attention back to the food. _I'll take care of he, _she thought determinedly.

Once the soup was finished, Serra poured it into a bowl and grabbed a spoon, setting it all onto a tray alongside a glass of water. She grabbed a small cloth from one of the cabinets as well before hurrying back to Star's room as quickly as she dared. She pushed the door open with her foot and shoulder.

"I'm back," she announced.

Star was just where she had left her, sitting upright and covered in blankets up to her chin.

Serra sat down and held the tray in her lap, coaxing her partner out of her fuzzy fort. "This'll warm you up in no time." Dipping the spoon into the bowl, she blew on it and held it up to Star, keeping her other hand open beneath just in case it dripped. Serra knew there was one way to literally get her to bite. "Say ah."

Star giggled as she pulled the covers back down and leaned forward gladly to take the soup.

"Mmm, it's really yummy!" Star's tail curled up. "Thanks, Serra!"

"Yeah, yeah." She dipped the spoon in again and held it up for her.

They went slowly, Serra making sure not to spill a single drop and Star being certain to savor every sensation of the warm broth soothing her throat, settling in her stomach to fight away the chills.

In this manner, they managed to finish the entire bowl. "There." Serra placed everything aside on the table. "How do you feel now?"

"Really warm!" Star reported. She reached up and wiped her sleeve over her forehead with a nervous chuckle. "Maybe too warm..."

"Then take the blankets off or you'll overheat."

But even after Star had done as she suggested, Serra still thought she looked a bit too pink for her liking. She picked up the cloth she'd brought along from the kitchen, taking the glass of ice water and sprinkling a few drops onto it. Leaning forward, she wiped it over Star's forehead again, dabbing at her cheeks and nose and temples too. "Is that any better?" she wondered.

"Yeah. A little..."

But Serra was unconvinced. Star may have said she was feeling better, but her face certainly didn't show it.

"Hey, don't lie to me." Serra turned the girl's head so their blue gazes met. "I'm you partner and I know when something's wrong."

Star was silent for a second before she sighed.

"Sorry. I _am_ still a bit hot now, though."

"That's probably my fault..." Serra mumbled, still padding the cloth over her partner's forehead. "I shouldn't've let you eat all the soup at once."

"No, it's okay. You're only trying to help me." Star smiled again. "Thank you, Serra!"

Serra lowered her gaze; Star's words didn't make her happy like she thought they should've. She ran the cloth down Star's neck, holding it over her collar for a minute, feeling her sigh. Serra pressed the cloth to each of her wrists to help cool her, and Star made a contented sound.

Star was about to thank the older girl again for her help until she noticed Serra's stern expression, her eyes hard and distant. She didn't like it.

"Serra...?" she murmured quietly. "What's wrong?"

The older girl looked up quickly, and when she saw the concern in Star's eyes, she realized how ambiguous her own expression just now must've been.

"Sorry. Don't look so scared, okay?" She hated that. She didn't _ever_ want Star to be afraid of her.

The younger girl seemed to read her thoughts perfectly.

"I'm not scared _of_ you, Serra. I'm scared _for_ you. Now what's the matter?"

Serra felt two smaller hands cover her own, and she looked up, meeting Star's eyes guiltily.

"It's just..." She sighed, feeling a slight pang go through her chest. "I... I don't know what it's like to be sick. I've never been sick before thanks to my semblance. And I'll probably never _be_ sick. I'll never know what it's like to get the shivers and a fever. I'll never know what it's like to cough or sneeze more than the few normal times. I'll never know what it's like to feel exhausted and tired. I'll never know what it's like to feel your pain. And that scares me."

Her eyes bore deeply into Star's, and the younger girl could see everything in them – the honesty and the fear, the desire to share her pain.

"We're partners, Star. I don't want you to be the only one suffering like this. I wish I could take half of it for myself. I don't like... seeing you like this. I feel like I'm gonna throw up, but I _can't_..." Serra blinked, and a tear slipped down her cheek, landing silently onto the pink blanket.

Star listened quietly until the end, rubbing the backs of Serra's hands slowly as she tried to think of the correct words to say. What Serra was confessing to her now were her heartfelt emotions, and Star couldn't understand them completely, simply because of the fact that she wasn't Serra.

When they got down to the truth, Star was Star and Serra was Serra, and they could never fully understand one another's insecurities.

However, hopefully having one another and being able to lean on and support the other would ease some of the hardships.

But for now, Serra was crying, and as her partner Star couldn't allow that. She leaned forward out of bed and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders; she'd learned a long time ago from March that just because someone was older than you didn't mean they couldn't use a hug and shoulder to cry on from time to time.

She brought Serra close and petted through her hair slowly.

"But I like you just as you are, Serra. I don't want you to ever have to get sick like this. You should just be happy you're always healthy!"

Serra grit her teeth, lifting her head to glare up into Star's eyes.

"That's so unfair! You think... you think that makes me feel better? Knowing I can never get sick and experience your pain? I'm just supposed to be _happy_ while you're coughing and shivering like this and can't get out of bed? _You_ might be able to say that, but from _my_ position it hurts, Star! It hurts to have to see you like this! I don't... I don't want this..." She bowed her head again as more frustrated tears overflowed.

Star felt her own eyes beginning to sting and she hugged her tightly again.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured. "I didn't think about how it must feel from your position. I bet it's scary. I'd be scared too if I had to watch you in pain and could only do so much to help."

She paused for a moment, wanting to be sure Serra was listening.

"But Serra... just the fact that my getting one little cold is upsetting you so much, that you're crying over something like not being able to feel my pain... that shows just how kind you are, how much you care for me. And I can't thank you enough." With a smile, she closed her eyes and rested her chin on Serra's shoulder.

Her words, they broke Serra, but in a good way.

But still, she couldn't hold back the sobs as she clung to Star, hiccuping softly into her shirt. Star rubbed her back until it finally stopped shaking.

The two girls pulled apart and their eyes met again. Star laughed and wiped the tears off Serra's face. The older girl soon smiled and did the same for her.

"See?" Star said. "All better now."

"Yeah..." Serra sniffed, taking a tissue for herself and handing another to her partner. "Thank you, Star." She threw away their tissues and stood up again. "I'm gonna go wash my face. Is there anything you need?"

"Nope!" Star smiled. "Just you."

Serra turned her face away again.

"Dork..."

She turned and dashed off to the bathroom, splashing cold water onto her face as she started to calm down. Her chest felt lighter now that she'd confessed her fears to Star, and her partner had reassured her on every account.

_We're partners, after all,_ she reminded herself.

She dried her face off on a towel and was about to head back to Star's room when an idea struck her. She opened up the cabinets and searched for the medicine, pulling out a bottle of pills that would help Star fall asleep. She slipped one into her skirt pocket and headed back to the room.

But from down the hallway, she could hear the sounds of coughing, and Serra hastily quickened her pace until she was running. She darted into Star's room to find her hunched over, coughing into her elbow.

"Star?" Serra ran to her, placing one hand on her back and the other on the front of her shoulder to help her sit up. She rubbed up and down the girl's back, pushing her hair out of her face. "Are you okay?"

Star coughed again, blinking one eye open slowly and then the other.

"Yeah..." she wheezed. "But c-can I have some water?"

If she was asking before Serra could even offer, the older girl knew it must've been troubling for Star. Serra nodded and grabbed the glass from earlier, holding it up to the girl's lips. Star drank half of it before Serra stopped her. She reached into her pocket and handed her the pill.

"This'll help you sleep. You look tired. Please take it, even if you're not."

"Okay." Star nodded and took the pill, tilting her head back and taking another sip of water to help it down.

Putting the glass aside again, Serra took her seat and rubbed her back some more, making sure the coughing had stopped.

It wasn't much longer before Star's jaws parted in a wide, sleepy yawn. Serra let out a breath, relieved the pill seemed to be working. She helped Star lie down on her back so she could breathe easier.

"Ser... ra?" Star mumbled, finding it harder to keep her eyes open by the second.

The older girl moved her chair as close as she could, leaning forward and holding both of Star's hands with hers where they rested on the younger girl's stomach.

"Yeah?" She reached up to brush the sweat off Star's forehead again, moving her bangs aside to reveal her tired eyes.

"Are you... gonna leave?" She was fighting to keep her eyelids up now.

Serra smiled softly and leaned down, pressing a light kiss to each of the girl's hands.

"Of course not. Even if you sleep all day, even if your parents come back, I won't leave. I'm gonna be right here when you wake up, okay?"

She watched the tiny smile curl her partner's lips just before Star's eyes closed.

"Thanks..."

And with that, Star was silent, the only sounds now being the breaths of air as they passed in and out of her lungs.

Serra waited a while, making sure there was no more coughing and that her airways were clear. She checked Star's temperature one more time, satisfied to find it had gone down from earlier.

It had been a long morning for Serra, too.

Keeping one hand over Star's, Serra curled her other arm underneath her head to form a makeshift pillow. She rested her cheek on her arm and closed her eyes, letting the quiet sounds of Star's breathing lull her into a light slumber.

. . .

Serra had never been sick before, and she likely never would be.

This thought had never occurred to Star before, but it worried her now.

There had been a time in the past when Serra had tried to go a few days without eating or drinking, just to test how powerful her semblance was. But once her mothers had found her out, they'd scolded her and hugged her furiously, upset to the point of tears. It made Serra cry too, and she'd apologized and promised never to try it again.

When Star had found out, she'd been very worried about Serra as well; she _had_ looked a bit paler in those last few days, but Star very much preferred the rosy tinge to Serra's cheeks once she started eating again.

As her partner, Star had vowed never to let Serra try it again, even if she wanted to.

But if Serra got _sick_...

She'd never been sick before due to her semblance.

But it left Star wondering now as she slowly regained her conscious from her nap. It left her thinking... what would happen if Serra got sick?

No. She didn't want to think about it. If there existed a disease that could somehow slip under the boundaries of her friend's semblance...

If Serra's body had never experienced in all her nearly sixteen years what it was like to be sick, then surely if something like that were to happen to her now, it would be bad. Really bad.

Star didn't want to imagine it, but her mind didn't seem to be under her control at the moment. Her own sickness took control instead, and went against her wishes, forcing her to imagine the worst-case scenario-

If Serra got sick... her body wouldn't know how to defend itself. She'd probably get the shivers really, really badly. She'd probably burn up with fever and be unable to move. She'd probably forget how to breathe past all the stifling feelings and it would strain her heart until-

"_No!_"

Star screamed herself awake with the word, eyes wide and fearful as she found herself in her room. She panted for a moment as everything came rushing back to her, the memories of how she'd gotten sick and Serra had come over to take care of her.

Serra...

Star looked down, finding her friend slumped forward on her bed, loosely holding her hand. The only thing she could think of was the remnants of her nightmare just now, and she believed it had become a reality.

Panic seized her as she called out her name. "Serra!" She shook her partner's shoulder as gently as she could despite how frantic she was. "Serra! _Serra!_"

The older girl woke instantly to find herself being shaken. She gasped when she saw the fear in Star's eyes and stood immediately, her heart pounding roughly.

"S-Star, what is it? What happened, are you okay?" She didn't know what was happening, but Star looked _really_ scared and it was making _her_ scared and her heart felt like it was going to burst out-

"S-Serra!" It was a desperate, but relieved cry this time.

Star lifted her arms up and pulled Serra close, burying her face against her collar. She could hear Serra's heartbeat. It was fast and sounded like it hurt, but at least it was beating.

Star felt tears streaming down her face in relief as she crushed her partner to her. "Serra! Y-You're okay!"

The older girl was still in a fluster after Star pulled her in like that. She returned the embrace without a second thought, however, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders protectively.

"Of course I'm okay. What brought this on?" She remembered to breathe again as she petted through Star's hair, fixing the hair clip of her namesake's shape.

"I-I... I had a bad dream..." she whimpered. "_Really_ bad... y-you... you wouldn't wake up..."

Serra tensed. She'd had the same dream about Star too many times, always waking up screaming or crying – usually both.

She could understand how it felt, and in addition to Star's fever, it must have been terrifying.

She hugged the girl tighter, rubbing up and down her back to offer solace.

"It's okay. It was just a bad dream. I'm here now, see?" She kissed the top of Star's head, then reaching down to find the younger girl's palm and tracing a familiar criss-crossed shape with her finger.

Once she knew that Star was alright, Serra started to calm down as well. Her heartbeat slowed and Star listened, letting it calm her, letting it remind her that the dream was a lie and this right now was the truth. Serra was okay.

Still, she hugged her tighter anyway and nuzzled closer.

"Dummy..." Serra sighed. "I told you I'd still be here when you woke up, didn't I? I'll _always_ be here."

Star's only response was to nod, but Serra knew she'd heard her. She smiled a little hopelessly at her partner and kissed her head again.

By the time Star had calmed down, Serra had as well, and the older girl felt the familiar sensation of a tail wrapping around her waist.

"Serra? I'm still a little cold," Star mumbled. "So you're not allowed to leave yet."

Serra rolled her eyes playfully.

"I get it, I get it. Move over."

Star quickly did as she instructed and made space on the bed. Serra slipped beneath the covers as the Faunus girl's tail curled up with delight. When she looked at Star's face, Serra could tell the sickness was almost gone, the pallor already returning to Star's cheeks. Her voice was certainly back to normal as she bounced excitedly.

"Lay down, lay down!" she begged.

"Give me a second!" Serra huffed good-naturedly.

She did as Star instructed and laid down on her side to face the younger girl. Star wrapped her arms around her again and nestled into her chest, tail slipping around Serra's hip.

Then, with a slight push, she rolled Serra onto her back with an "oomf!" and rested on top of her. With a sigh, the older girl hugged her shoulders. "Fine. We can stay like this. Just let me nap..."

She was about to close her eyes, but before she could, Star lifted her head up and pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks. She then rested her chin on Serra's collar, looking up at her with those big blue eyes.

"Thanks for taking care of me today, Serra." She slid up one more time to softly peck her lips. "I love you."

Serra felt the blood rush to her cheeks, but she nodded.

"Yeah. Love you, too." She turned her face away in embarrassment, causing Star to giggle.

Keeping one arm around Serra's back, Star trailed her other hand down the older girl's shoulder and arm to find one of Serra's hands, curling their fingers together before she settled, laying her head sideways over Serra's collar. She listened to her heartbeat, reminding her that Serra was _her_ partner and hers alone.

And Serra savored Star's warmth, her liveliness, even as she drifted off to sleep.

They were partners.

They would always to be there for one another, always love one another.

And that was a promise.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, folks! All of the fluff and cliches I could manage in a few hours haha~! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	3. Love Conquers All

**Posting with my other Serra/Star fics just to keep them all in one place, but this chapter is unrelated to the previous two. This is a standalone story and a Vampire/Werewolf AU. Proposed by and dedicated to Taboo Sho.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. The OCs belong to amipiai and weissrabbit.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Love Conquers All

Serra's fangs ached.

With a grimace, she brought a hand to her mouth and parted her lips, using her thumb and index finger to rub each elongated tooth slowly, massaging a bit of the pain away.

It'd been a while since she'd last fed, and the hunger was starting to become irritating in the pit of her stomach. Her semblance dictated that she didn't require the same amount of sustenance as other huntresses, nor did she require such things as frequently.

But once she'd turned fifteen, things had gotten a bit more complicated.

She _was_ born of two vampiric mothers, after all.

Once she'd awoken as a mature vampire, she required blood at least once a week if she wanted to keep herself strong and healthy.

And ever since she'd met her partner Star, she'd refused to drink from anyone else.

Star was a purebred werewolf, with the tall, pointed brown ears and thick, messy tail to show for it. On a full moon, she could transform fully into a wolf if she so desired.

Unlike vampires who typically awoke at the age of fifteen or so, werewolves were capable of their abilities a few years younger.

Serra could still recall the very first night she'd watched her partner transform.

Star had been scared at her first attempt, shedding her clothes as the fur crept along her entire body, her long brown hair molding together with her skin to become fur. She couldn't speak the same tongue as Serra in that form, and yet the older girl could understand everything she'd meant to convey.

Star had quickly learned how to control her wolf, and transformed back to her human form at will, with only her ears and tail still visible. She'd rushed forward to promptly hug Serra, exclaiming her excitement, leaving the vampire sputtering and demanding Star put her clothes back on.

It had been several years since then...

The memories brought a smile to Serra's lips, but the prick of her fangs against her bottom lip reminded her of her present predicament.

From where she sat on her bed, she gazed out her window and up at the darkening sky. There was an awkward feeling running through her veins, the greatest indication that she needed to replenish herself and soon. She tried to hold out as long as she could, knowing Star would be busy with homework until nighttime.

Serra laid back on her bed and sighed, closing her eyes and dozing for a few minutes until she heard the growl in her stomach. It was a sound food wouldn't help her get rid of.

So she reached out, following her invisible connection to Star – the one that had been formed the first time she'd drank from her, connecting them as partners on a spiritual level. It was almost as though their auras had been linked together, and when either focused their energies hard enough, they could call out to one another and communicate.

Serra located Star's link easily and sent her thoughts to her.

_Hey, partner. If you can... could you stop by for a visit tonight? Sorry it's such short notice._

She reopened her eyes a few minutes later and slipped off the bed, going to her door to call out to her mothers and brother that she planned to have Star over. They never had any issues with the werewolf girl or any of her family visiting, but Serra just wanted to make certain they knew she'd be barging in before long.

And it really wasn't a long wait. Serra knew she shouldn't have been so surprised when she heard the playful tapping on her window.

Heaving a sigh, she went to the glass and pulled away the curtains to find a familiar face peering in.

Star was grinning widely, her wolf ears and tails flicking and swishing. The little clip of her namesake tucked into her bangs was shining in the moonlight, and the breeze blew her hair softly.

Serra pulled up the window and rolled her eyes as her partner scrambled in.

"Serrrraaaaaaa!" Star all but threw herself at her partner, locking her in a tight embrace that left the older girl breathless.

"S-Star! Guh-" Serra clawed at her back, trying to pry her off. "God, we're on the second floor! I know you're a wolf and all, but you should be more careful! Don't just cling to the side of people's houses in the middle of the night!"

"Aw, but you know I'm fine, see?" Pulling back, Star grinned again, her fluffy tail wagging back and forth behind her. "I rushed over here as fast as I could when I heard you calling! My partner comes first!"

"Are you sure you weren't just avoiding unfinished homework assignments?"

"U-Uhm..."

"Star-"

"I'll do them later!" she whined, her ears flattening as her eye widened and watered.

Serra grimaced; that was one of the hardest parts about her partner's being a werewolf – literal puppydog eyes, and Serra could never say no or be upset with her when she pulled that look.

In the end, the vampire resorted to a growl.

"You'd better finish your work..."

"I will! Promise!" Star quickly hooked her pinky finger around one of Serra's and gave a squeeze. "But for now..." Her voice took on a slightly more serious tone, her blue eyes shimmering in the dim lighting. "For now, lemme make sure you're okay. You haven't drank from me in almost a week, after all. Unless-!" She gasped dramatically. "You've been cheating on me? Drinking from someone else? Serra, I thought what we had was spe-"

"Would you shut up?" Serra darted forward and pressed a hard, fast kiss to Star's lips to chide her, but being careful not to bite her – no matter how badly she wanted to, for various reasons.

Serra pulled back a few seconds later. "You _know_ I could never drink from anyone else even if I _wanted_ to. Which I don't," she growled. "Even just walking by people if I smell their blood on an open cut, it just... ugh, it's gross. I can't stand the scent of anyone else's blood on the roof of my mouth. Besides..."

She bore her gaze down into Star's, holding the eye contact as she watched the smile spread across the werewolf's lips.

"Besides... I would never dare to drink from anyone else other than my partner. My _life _partner."

The bond they'd formed together in the past wasn't one they could break, but it wasn't one either of them _wanted_ to break anyway. They'd never need or want anyone else.

At Serra's words, Star felt her chest swell with joy and she wrapped her arms around the older girl and squeezed her tightly.

"Thanks, Serra," she murmured. "It's always nice to hear you say things like that."

Serra returned the embrace properly this time.

"I'm glad."

A moment of silence drifted by, and the moonlight cast darker shadows into the room.

But it wasn't much longer before Star's acute hearing picked up on Serra's labored breathing. She pulled away and looked up to find her partner almost panting, the gleam of her fangs catching the silver light.

"Hey, you should drink now," Star hummed.

Serra's vision was beginning to glaze over, turning crimson around the edges from her hunger. She shook her head to keep control of herself, though her grip on Star's shoulders refused to loosen.

"Yeah... but only if it's okay with you. I don't wanna force you..."

"Oh, please! It's fine, Serra! This is why you called me here, and of course I'm always ready to help you out! No come on, let's do this before you keel over!"

She guided her partner to the bed slowly, step by step. And every step sent little shockwaves up from Serra's feet and directly to her fangs, reviving the aching sensation that came after so long without drinking.

Star sat down on the bed and coaxed Serra down beside her, her tail swishing over the comforters in anticipation. Serra swallowed and closed her mouth for a moment before mumbling to her again.

"Make sure you're comfortable. And tell me if I hurt you."

"I know. You're fine, Serra. You won't hurt me, kay?"

Serra always made it a point to warn her every time before she bit Star. The werewolf was both flattered and amused by the concern, as her body was very tolerant to pain due to her nature, and she knew Serra couldn't hurt her if she tried. But just the fact that Serra worried over her so much made Star really happy.

Once she'd gotten enough reassurance from Star, Serra allowed herself to begin.

She slid forward, closer to her partner, and her hands moved up to Star's collar to loosen it. Her fingers pushed the clothing aside, just down to her shoulder.

She could smell Star's blood already, hear it flowing just beneath the surface of her skin. She exhaled a long breath as she leaned forward, and Star felt the warm breath on her neck. The werewolf girl closed her eyes and smiled, waiting for what she knew was to come. A soft whisper of her partner's name passed through her lips, encouragement for Serra to go on.

There were no previous marks on her neck for Serra to go by, as Star's aura healed her wounds very quickly. She kissed along her partner's neck until she'd selected a tender spot. She gave Star a squeeze to indicate she was about to bite, and Star readily braced herself.

Serra huffed once and let her eyelids fall shut as her fangs pushed at the barrier of skin and she finally sunk inside.

Star didn't even flinch at the slight prick anymore – she'd long-since gotten used to that. Having Serra at such close proximity and so intimate was a common occurrence for her now, something she'd grown accustomed to months ago, and something she would only continue to welcome in the future years to come.

Serra whimpered with relief the second she tasted the warm blood pass through her lips, dripping down her tongue and then her throat. She hadn't realized how dry her stomach had been until now when she could finally quench that thirst. Star's blood was an elixir to her, paradoxically rare and yet readily available to her at any time, so long as her partner was willing to share.

Normally, Serra would sip slowly and gradually, but tonight she couldn't stop herself from gulping a bit greedily for a moment.

Star chuckled, locking her arms around Serra's waist and giving her another squeeze.

"Someone's thirsty, huh?" she whispered into her ear.

Serra's only response was a pouting growl.

Star laughed aloud and returned the sound with a playful growl of her own; being she was a werewolf, it was much more convincing, too.

"It's fine. Drink as much as you need~"

Star slowly laid herself down on the bed, keeping Serra in place on top of her, getting comfortable beneath her partner and relaxing on the bed.

Serra never broke the kiss to her neck, and she adjusted herself at present into a better position, keeping her fangs latched into place. The acrid sting in her throat was finally beginning to die down, and she savored a few more sips.

Mixing Star's blood with her own brought them closer together every time, even more so than the bond shared between them with their linked auras. Star's lifeblood and energy coursed through her veins, and Serra longed to provide similar things for the werewolf.

She felt Star relax beneath her, but still, Serra didn't want to take too much from her.

With a bit of reluctance, she swallowed the last bit of blood and withdrew her fangs. She lapped at the two small bite marks with her tongue to clear away the excess blood, and then covered the wounds with multiple kisses, almost apologetically.

"Sorry..." she breathed. "I hope that wasn't too much." She held another kiss to the side of Star's neck and slowly rested her weight against her. Star wiggled happily under her and reopened her eyes.

"Of course it wasn't too much, silly. If it was, I would've said something. You're fine." Her tail crept out to one side and wagged happily, her ears perked tall as her arms locked around Serra's shoulders. Her fingers played through the older girl's long, rustic hair, silky and cool, trailing all the way down to her hips. She enjoyed the sensation of Serra's lips on her skin, kissing up the side of her neck, down to her shoulder, then back up to her cheek and temple.

Serra propped herself up on her elbows for a moment to stare down into the girl's bright blue eyes, shimmering even in the limited lighting. She fixed the star hair clip that had become a bit lopsided before pressing a kiss to Star's nose.

"Thanks, Star."

The younger girl grinned happily.

"Don't mention it, partner!"

Serra would've been content to let her go back home now, or better yet to curl up and fall asleep with her like this.

But of course Star Wukong wasn't so melancholy as to let that happen. Even after sharing her blood, she was still bursting with energy.

Understandable, when Serra considered what night it was. She'd forgotten until now, until it was already too late.

"Heads up!" Star cheered.

With a surge of strength, she flipped Serra over onto her back, reversing their positions. Serra squeaked briefly, her eyes falling shut as she bounced against the mattress.

When she next reopened her eyes, she was met with a cold, wet nose and a long furry muzzle.

Star had transformed completely into a wolf, her clothes lying next to Serra's head in a heap. All that remained were the familiar ears, tail, and those striking blue eyes, as well as the little clip that stuck into the fur above her ear. She was small for a wolf, but still considerably bigger than Serra in this form.

The wolf yipped joyfully and pounced on her partner, licking Serra's cheek repeatedly.

"Ugh, Star! You _dork! _What are you doing-?" Serra struggled to fend her off, but Star evaded her pushes and shoves, overpowering the vampire with ease.

When Serra struggled, Star found the simplest solution to be to quite literally sit on top of her – and so she did.

She laid herself down on Serra's chest, front paws folded across one another, her haunches pinning the older girl's legs and hips in place. Star's tail continued to swish back and forth behind her, her eyes still bright with delight and triumph.

Even though Serra had regained some strength from drinking from her partner, she was still clearly overpowered by the wolf. She knew when she was beat.

Serra went limp and sighed, closing her eyes as the familiar tongue lapped over her cheek again.

"Fine, fine! You win, Star! Now could you get off me?"

Star cocked her head to one side and pulled back, her tongue lolling out between her teeth as she made a curious grunt.

Then, she willingly got up, relieving Serra of her weight as she stood over her. She was about to step to the side and let her partner up when she felt a rush of air, and the next thing Star knew, there was a pair of arms around her shoulders.

"Got'cha!" Serra cried, throwing the wolf down onto her side, causing the entire bed to shake. She pinned Star down in a vice-like hug, pouring all of her strength into the embrace, so much so that Star whimpered pitifully when she couldn't shake her.

But the wolf quickly rolled onto her back, exposing her belly and barking once softly. Her tail started going again, and she panted, her lips curved into a smile as she looked hopefully up at her partner.

Serra sat back and rolled her eyes.

"Fine..."

She supposed it was the least she could do after taking Star's blood.

The wolf wiggled excitedly as Serra pressed her hands down into the fur of her stomach and chest and started to scratch vigorously. Star whined, one of her back legs kicking in midair as she writhed beneath the vampire's touch.

Serra couldn't help but laugh at the sounds her partner was making, the excited little growls and yelps.

"You're so cute, Star." She rubbed a little faster, her nails curling through the thick, matted fur of Star's pelt. The wolf whimpered again, panting madly before Serra finally pulled her hands away. "Alright, take a rest. Just make sure you put your clothes back on, yeah?"

She turned around for a moment as she listened to Star slip off the bed, the presence of her wolf disappearing as she took her usual form once more and slipped back into her clothes. Serra waited patiently for her to finish.

"Let me know when you're done and- wha-?!" She yelped in surprise when she felt an exuberant tug on her shoulders, and Serra fell onto her back, her head landing in Star's lap. The younger girl was haphazardly dressed, but it was better than nothing.

"Thanks, Serra! That belly rub felt _suuuuuper_ good! You're definitely the best at it!"

To demonstrate her thanks, Star leaned forward over her partner and pressed an upside-down kiss to Serra's lips. Serra relaxed and accepted the contact without a fight; she was getting tired anyway.

When Star pulled back, a yawn signified that she too was a bit spent.

She helped Serra back up toward the pillow and laid down beside her, nuzzling her face into the vampire's collar and holding another kiss to her chest. Serra rested her chin between the girl's wolf ears, feeling Star's thick tail curl protectively atop her hip.

"Idiot..." Serra mumbled. "You said you'd finish your homework."

"Mm, tomorrow..." she drawled. "I'm too tired to go back now. That belly rub was heaven~"

"Fine. But you're going back home at the break of dawn to finish."

"Okaaaayyy."

Star nestled closer to her partner, and Serra tightened her embrace in turn as she let her eyelids fall shut.

"Night then, Star. Love you."

"I love you too, Serra!"

There were plenty of legends that forbade love between a werewolf and a vampire, but Star and Serra didn't care for such things. They weren't scared, intimidated, or even hesitant about their relationship, one that ran deeper than blood and more strongly than aura.

They were living, breathing proof that love conquered all.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
